Loves Bitterness,Loves Sweetness
by blackloverxsebby
Summary: My Kinda Sequel to Temp.Dressed in Black This one is my weirdo story of Fini and Elizabeth. There is normal man on women sex goin on so yea.


Loves Bitterness, Loves Sweetness

**Warning: Sexual Content. Mature Content. Girl on Man Stuff. **Sadly no yaoi! Maybe a bit Shounen Ai. A bit not much just a sprinkle!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any Kuroshitsuji characters. If I did it be all sex here and there lol. In my mind the pairs are CielxSebby ElizxFinni and MierixBard!!!Oh and the two weirdos, Prince Soma x Whats his face. Cnt remembered his name at the moment. (After 2 minutes.) Oh its Agni. Sounds weird Agni. Hmmmm Agni huh I don't noe I may be wrong. Ops of topic of Disclaimer. I don't own anything!

**Authors Note: **This is kinda like a sequel I guess but not really, since its about Elizabeth and Finnian get together. I know huh ElizxFinni Hehehehehehe I totally see it cuss they both love cute stuff. Oh yeah they also kinda look alike. Blonde and such cuties. Even do I am totally against CielXEliz, I am kool with Lizzy cuz she makes Ciel annoyed and look cute. XD Hope You

Loves Bitterness. Elizabeth's PoV

I am Elizabeth, the fiancee of the Grand Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I was naive to think my life was perfect. I, at the age of 18 have come to realize this as I hear the moaning of my fiance and his butler in the study room. I feel my heart shatter as I run down the hall to the garden. The darkness comforts me if just a bit. Today was suppose to be the start of an amazing change. Yet, it was the time for my eyes to be open and understand, loves bitterness. Today on my fiances 17 birthday party, we announced our wedding to be in one months time. The birthday party had been turned into an engagement party, and to my dismay my fiances anger. He seemed angry at the news and displeased that I would be his wife. I wept in that garden silently as I run my past few years in my mind. I was an idiot thinking Ciel was just a shy boy who didn't like to show his feelings. In reality he held no feelings for me. I should have nod-est if I really did love Ciel then I would have seen his love for Sebastian. I was such an immature adult. I am already at the age of 18 yet I act as if I am ten. No wonder Ciel hates me, he dislikes me so much. I continued to cry in the garden alone as I hear a rustle. I look up and see the gardener Finnian. Yet, as I recall everyone calls him Fini. I sniffle as he comes closer curios of my crying. "Lady Elizabeth, are your tears of joy or unhappiness?," he whispers in a somewhat deep voice. I look and him and my tears star anew. His voice is so like Ciel's. Yet his looks are opposite. His hair is light as his eyes are gentle. We look alike in a way. I feel him wrap his arms around me shushing me. "Lady Elizabeth please don't cry your unhappiness is my unhappiness." Ah, his warm. "I am sorry, it just that I, realized that Ciel does not love me like I do him." I grip his front tightly and let him comfort me. "I am sure Lady Elizabeth's wrong, Master is just not affectionate. I am sure you misunderstood his actions.", Fini said in a somewhat sad tone. "You know, don't you. You know Ciel has someone else he loves." I felt my tears start to slow. "Lady Elizabeth, I think I should not talk about Master's private matter. But if you need someone to talk to you have me. I know you have many friends, but just in case I am also a friend." He smiles brightly, such a warm smile. I find myself thinking. Unlike Ciel's. Ciel's smile is always cunning, never truthfully smiling. I laughed and smiled back, he hands me a handkerchief to clean my face. As I do he says,"A lady with such beauty should not cry in sadness, she should cry in happiness. If you like I can escort you back to the party." I smile and hold out my hand. "I thank you deeply, I will very much appreciate it." I walked with him and found myself comparing him to Ciel a lot. I couldn't really understand the feelings in me as they all conflicted with each other. I just knew that I would enjoy myself and let Ciel be happy, even if it was wrong and hurtful. After all I would be a Phantomhive soon and I must start acting like one.

Next day

I was awaken by the Mieri who tripped and stumble as she helped me change. I sighed as I walked out to have breakfast with Ciel outside in the Garden. I felt my heart throb as I saw him speaking to Sebastian, bordly. Sebastian bends down a little closer to Ciel and whispers something that makes Ciel smile, a true smile. I am shocked that Ciel looks happy. Truly happy. I feel tears coming as I walk closer, I work hard to stop them from pouring over as I smile brightly and they both stare at me. I see Sebastian smile at me kindly, and Ciel say a soft good morning. His face goes back to boredom. I feel so defeated that I just jump up and announce I need to get something and leave. The tears finally fall down quickly as I run down to mansion. Looking for the smile that brings me warmth. As I run my vision blurs and I bump into something soft, but firm. I feel arms wrap themselves around me in a soft manner to catch me as we both fall. "Ouch." I say as I try to stand up. "Are you okay Lady Elizabeth?" A soft but deep voice asks. I realized that I am on top of Fini. I throw my arms around him as I let my tears fall down more."Lady Elizabeth do you want me to take you to your room?" He holds me close as I cry. "hic ye..s pl..ea...se hic." He gets up and holds me in his arms bridal style and carries me quietly to my room. I feel as I am laid down on the bed and feel him wiping my face. "Lady Elizabeth please understand, that love is a precious feeling, a feeling that will eventually evolve into something less hurtful. I wished I could take your pain upon me meanwhile but it is something that we all must go thru , I am going thru it too, and I am sure Ciel does also." I stop crying and look up at him. His face seems sad. "Why are you sad Fini?" I ask curiously. "My love is just as impossible as yours my Lady." He sighed, his eyes watering a bit but not losing a drop of liquid. "Who is your love Fini?" I ask as I sit up and pat my bed to motion him to sit next to me. "She is a beautiful Lady, who's heart is as innocent as that of a child." He stares at me and smiles sadly."Are you allowed to marry Fini?" I wonder since its been years since the household servants have been working here, yet none have married. "We deiced when we moved here that we would never marry. Our job comes first, thus making it impossible to even think about marriage. It does not matter, my lady is to marry. She is a high class lady who is to far out of my reach." I see him sigh as I stare at him. I had not nod-est that his cute. I stare at his wide eyes, and plump lips. He sure is different from Ciel. Ciel is thin lipped and muscular. Fini is petite in a sense.

"Is something the matter Lady Elizabeth?" I find myself blushing as I see his face close to mind."Eh, oh nothing, I just realized that your cute." I saw as he looked surprised. Then he blushed and smiled brightly, yes this smile is the one I wanted to see. I find myself smiling also. "Lady Elizabeth I best go back to work. I see your better and please remember that love evolves. Also, my Lady forgive me for being so bold, but I find that your smile is beautiful, I hope to see more." I feel butterfly's in my stomach and wonder why. "Okay, we should have tea next week when Ciel leaves for his business trip." I saw him smile more brightly if possible. I also want to see that smile more. "Okay then I tell master later." I saw him leave and found myself wishing for him to stay longer. I sighed and laid down on the bed. I feel numb as the days past by. Slowly arranging this facade of a happy marriage. I watch as Ciel flirts and gives smiles that are only meant for his love. I find myself not caring much anymore. My thoughts slowly shift to Fini. I am after all a girl. A girl who loves cute things and Fini is most definitely cute. A week past and Tea with Fini is enjoyable. I find myself smiling more. By the next week I find myself wondering if Fini would make a good husband. By the third week I am practically following him everywhere. I find him always laughing and when we both see something cute we both squeal in delight. As that awful day approach I find myself wishing to be marrying Fini rather than Ciel. Yet, I knew it was impossible, I a high class lady, could not possibly marry a gardener.

As the days passed by I saw as Sebastian and Ciel grew more close. As they grew close, I grew close with Fini. As the day finally arrived I felt a sadness engulf me.

The Wedding Day

I was in tears when the servants helped me change into a beautiful wedding dress. Such a disgrace. I wept silently as they laced me up and told me to shush to put the make up on. I couldn't. I told them to call for Fini. Fini came hurriedly and let me hugged him. I told the servants to leave, that I would call them when I was ready. As they left,"Lady Elizabeth that dress looks amazing. Such radiant beauty should not cry." I smiled sadly and looked into his handsome face."Fini I am scared, me and Ciel aren't meant to marry. Yet, we are. I don't wan to marry him anymore." I looked at him and blushed as I saw how hungrily he looked at me."Lady Elizabeth, I know it is hurtful to be close to your love, yet be denied to love them. But you can always love Ciel as a brother, find someone else to love. Even do you are to marry, I am sure Ciel would not mind you to search for your own secret happiness." He smiles at me and I beamed back. I hug him one last time and as he turns to leave I hold his hand, and back him to the door. As he stares at me surprised, I lean in and steal a kiss from his lips. "I guess your right Fini. I love you." I whisper as I turn to let him out. I am surprised to find his arms at either side of me. I turned blushed and embarrassed. "Lady Elizabeth please do not tease me. I may lose control. After all I am just a gardener, you deserve better." I feel his sweet breath against my neck. I push him to see his face. I find myself staring the cuties thing in the world. I smile and we both lean in and share a innocent kiss. As the ceremony proceed and I was wed. I enjoyed the party thrown to celebrate supposed happy moment. As it ended early, I was told that I would share for this night Ciel's room. I blushed in anger and embarrassment. I guess it was my duty as his wife. After all it would probably be our first and last time. I walked in the room and waited for Ciel to come. I looked around Ciel's room. It was enormous and dark. I saw a robe on a chair and decided to change into it. The corset was starting to tighten more as I grew nervous. I new what would happen tonight, it was just to weird. I always thought such an act would be done as love but it felt more like an obligation. I changed quickly, and just as I had slipped into the robe the door opened then closed. I turned around as I tied the robe close to my body. "Ah, yes Elizabeth um how should I say this." I saw Ciel muse over what he was to say. I saw him pace then start undressing. "Elizabeth, I wont tell you lies. I do care for you, but it is not love. Work and such will always come first. This may be the only time we do this. I find it somewhat hard to hold you as my wife at night since I see you as a sister." I just nodded and laid in the bed as he stayed in his trousers. I don't remember much of that night. I just remembered his words of comfort when I cried. As he hurriedly did it. Panting and moaning on top of me. His eyes shut. I shut my own as I thought of Fini. When he was finished he got up and left. "You can stay here for tonight." I knew he would leave to the butlers room and I did not care. I cried in pain and in happiness. I was now a women who has lost her love. Yet, she discovered something better. As I cried and fell asleep I felt a hand cover me. It was warm. A small whisper, and then darkness. "Goodnight, Lady Elizabeth."

Finnian PoV

I am the Phantomhive gardener named Finnian. Yet you may call me Fini if you like. I love cute things. I am currently facing a great dilemma. You see I am in love with my masters wife. She is such a beauty. Her eyes are a wonderful shade of green and her lips the cutest rose colored. As I watched her sleep, I wondered what would I do. She was crying just a few moment ago. Her virginity taken by my cold master. He just up and left to his lovers room leaving her in pain. I hated my master, but I understood him. He was obliged to marry her. Master could not be open of his love. It was forbidden in our society. She curled down as I stroked her hair. I let out a sigh. I want to make Lady Elizabeth my own. It was impossible, she said she loves me but she loves Master too. That is why she cried constantly. "Fi..ni." I heard a whisper and looked at her again. "Lady Elizabeth?" I put my hand on hers. She held my hand hard. She did not want me to let go. As I continued to watch her I wondered what on earth to do. I am loyal to master but he has his love I am sure he would not mind right? I slowly feel asleep watching her slumber. I whispered slowly,"I love you my lady."

Next Day

I felt a warm hand stroking my hair and jumped up when I remembered where I had been that night." I am so sorry Lady Elizabeth, I should not have come in with out your consent." I managed to get the words out as I saw my Lady staring at me lovingly."Its okay Fini, thanks to you I slept without nightmares." She smiled at me warmly. I smiled back."I should get going Sebastian might be looking for me. You should get dressed also." I blushed as I looked at her bare skin covered my the bed covers. It was a pale color with hints of pink here and there. I turned to go."Fini didn't you forget something?" I turned and saw her title her head in a pout. She looked so cute."Ah what do you mean my lady?" She smiled as she said," My kiss." My heart fluttered as I leaned down and kissed her. Ah, she tasted so sweet. I almost ran out of the room I wanted to do so much more. As I left down the corridor, I bump into my master."Ah I am so sorry my lord, I was not watching were I was going." Master Ciel looks happy. "Its okay Fini, oh were you in helping Elizabeth with something?" I blushed as he said this. I felt guilty at the thought of kissing my masters wife."I am sorry Master I kissed your wife!" I waited for the punch or something instead I heard a chuckle."Well as long as she wants does kisses it okay. Fini I know I am cruel to her sometimes so if you can make her happy. I can't give her what she want's but I am sure you can." Master Ciel clapped me on my back and left down the hall. I was stunned. I had permission to love my lady. Master sure is kind. As the day passed by I smiled happily as I watched my Lady watch me from her room and when she had lunch outside. I smiled and smiled all day long.

That same night.

As I laid in my room. I thought of what I was to do tomorrow. I smiled as I heard Bard snoring next to me. I was trying to sleep when I heard a whisper,"Fini?" I whispered back"Yes, who is it?" I smiled as I got up and opened the door quietly."Its me Elizabeth. " She was in her sleepwear, behind the door."Come on!" She tiptoed, as I giggled at our new game. I followed her back to her room, I followed her in and she locked the door. She turned red when she took her robes off slowly seductively. I goggled at her as I saw each item revel more flesh. I felt myself harden and blush as she motioned me to her bed. I sat on the edge as she hugged me close."My lady are you sure?" I whispered in her ear. She rubbed her hips in response. "Are** you** sure Fini I am a hard women to please." I shuddered as her lips teased my own. I leaned in and kissed her hard. Her lips molded against my own as I open and ran my tongue against hers. She opened willingly and she tasted sweet. Our saliva mixed quickly as our tongues played. My hands roamed on her back as hers pushed my shirt up. I shivered as the cold air hit my heated skin. I cupped her breast and broke our kiss as she lifted my shirt over my head. She tossed it to the other side of the room. I pulled her closer to me as I moved to the center of the bed. Her frilly underwear was off as I thru my pants and my own underwear to the floor. I grew hard at the sight of her. She was indeed beautiful. Her breast were moving up and down with her pants. Her tights were pulled apart as I pushed my self between her legs. My hardness touching but not penetrating her warmth. She was wet as I slipped a finger in. I kissed her neck and slowly went down her body. I felt her hands roam my back as I pressed my tongue against her nipple. She moan as I played with her warmth and sucked on her hard. I wanted to be inside her. I let her breast go and grabbed her thigh. I kissed it and pulled her legs on my shoulder. She whispered as I pressed close to her."I love you Fini." We both gasped as I entered her. She was so hot and tight. "I love you too, Elizabeth." I whispered back as I pushed deeper in. I stilled to let her get use to me. She was moaning and holding tightly at me. "Ah, your so big Fini, ah.... it....hur...ts....b..ut...it.....goo.d...ah" I kissed her as I pulled out leaving my tip inside. Then pushed in so agonizingly slow. I grunted as I picked up a slow steady pace. She moan loudly as I let her legs go. She wrapped them around my waist pushing me deeper in. "Ah, Elizabeth, I love you so mu...ah......ch." I felt her muscles spasm around me as she hit her climax. I pulled out one final time and we both yelled out each others name as I held her tightly as my warmth filled her entirely. I held her as we both tried to catch our breath. I was still inside her as I started to harden again. She kissed me and touched me as She also aroused. I pulled out and felt her hands move down my back."Ah again Fini! But let me ride you this time." She pushed me onto my back as she slowly move onto me. I held her hips steady as She pushed down hard once more. I felt her heat engulf me. As she moved up and down pressing down on my stomach as support, I played and pinched her nipples. She moan my name as she came. I pushed up one final time and kissed her as we laid back onto the bed. Our kiss was sweet and slow. I felt so happy. I smiled at her as she smiled back. I held her as she kissed me. "Fini, I am so happy. We made love. It was different with Ciel. I felt obligated. But with you I want to do it again." She whispered in my ear once more. I chuckled as she slid her hand down my waist. Moaning as she held my growing erection. Gasping when I felt her kisses slowly go lower. Groaning as she took me in her small sweet mouth. Grunting as she sucked me hard and bite me. I wrapped my hands around her hair and as she bobbed her head up and down. "Ah... Ell..iz...zabeth... I ...gan..nna..let...go.." I looked up as I felt her let me go. My erection hurting and begging for more. Instead of pushing in her roughly, I laid her back in bed and lick her neck. Then each breast I sucked. I kissed her stomach and grazed her pubic hairs. She was blonde and smelled like candy. I pulled her slips apart and lowered my mouth. I was surprised at how good she tasted. I licked as she squirmed underneath me. Gasping as my tongue glided in. Begging for more when I bite her. My hardness wanted in. I pulled away and kissed her stomach once more following my trail to her mouth. Licking her chin and jawbone. She shivered as she felt my tip close to her entrance. "Ah Fini hurry." Her breath on my nose. I kissed her hard, saliva falling down slowly from her chin. I pushed in quickly. Stilled and pulled out. I grounded myself against her I heard her cry in pleasure. Thrusting in and out hard and fast. Her hands hold onto my neck as I sucked on her neck. Leaving my mark. Pushing her deeply into the mattress and releasing my heat in her as she yelled in ecstasy and her heat surrounding me in tightness. I let myself go as I arched my back in pleasure. Groaning Elizabeth's name as I saw the blindness of pleasure. As we laid once more panting for breath. I wrapped the cloth around us as I felt sleep come down on both. I held her close to my beating heart. As she feel asleep, I wondered what the future had in store. If it was horrible, well at least I tasted loves sweetness.


End file.
